


Time Alone

by Renamidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, Laughter During Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So is Kylo, but kylo isnt as awkward, cute tho, hux is a virgin, its so cute, modern kylux, modern star wars, teen being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renamidala/pseuds/Renamidala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus chapter of my modern AU.<br/>basically fluffy smut where Brendol Hux Jr. is a fumbling virgin, and Benjamin Solo is not amused<br/>Its basically just cute, about their first time.<br/>It's so cute i swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

Hux pressed more insistent kisses to Ben's neck as his hand traveled lower down his stomach, rubbing gentle circles into the soft skin there. Sitting between Hux's legs, The boy squirmed with every hot breath that was puffed along his jaw, and pressed more firmly back against his boyfriend's chest. A playful nip at his shoulder had him arching and digging the nails of his right hand into Hux's thigh.

"Ben." Ben turned to look into Hux's gentle eyes.

"Relax. You're so worked up." Ben looked away and tried to resist the urge to pout at the assumption.

"I'm not nervous, Idiot. I'm just- can't believe we're doing this. I just feel..."

"Eager?" Ben could feel the smile in Hux's supplied words. He looked back at him and gave a small smile of his own.

"Yeah. So... I don't want to relax. It would be counterproductive to the whole... premise." They shared a laugh and Hux's arm around Ben's waist pulled until His back and Ginger's chest were flush against each other. Ben leaned his head back for a kiss and Hux let his hands travel lower down his body. They'd done this part before. Touching each other, late at night, wrapped up in the sheets of Ben's bed was nothing new to them. But they wanted to go further- wanted more than fumbled handjobs in the dark. This time, Hux stroked him with intent- wanting to get him all squirmy and pliant. Ben arched his back at the touches as his dick got harder in Hux's grip. He now had both hands desperately gripping the ginger's muscular thighs. As Hux used his thumb to smear the very first bead of precome over the head of his dick, he let his other hand travel lower, slipping past his balls, and pressing his fingertips up against Ben's furled hole. He massaged it gently. In small circles, he pulled the rim apart just barely enough for the tip of his middle finger to push just a bit inside, and he pulsed it there for a bit. Ben sighed out a long moan as he reached for the lube.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, It's... heh- your finger's a bit cold, though." Ben chuckled as Hux laughed out a small apology. He uncapped the lube and waited for him to pull his finger out so he could squeeze out a bunch of lube onto his hand and spread it over his fingers. Then setting the tube aside, he reached down and pulled his hole apart a little. Hux pushed his finger in again, and this time didn't stop with just a teasing pulse, but kept pushing as long as the lube would let him. He pulled out, smeared some more lube around and tried again. Ben sighed and let his head roll back onto Hux's shoulder as he spread his legs some more for the continued efforts.

"How does it feel?"

"I guess... intimate. It's not, like... I don't know, it's not good, but... I like having you do this. Does that make sense?"

"Haha, I guess. I hope it does start feeling good, though. That was kind of the intention here." They both laughed and then fell silent again for a couple minutes as Hux worked a second finger in. Ben was a little bit more out of breath when he spoke again.

"How does it feel for you?"

"Uhhh... tight. Very, very tight." Ben guffawed and immediately covered his hand with his mouth, a little embarrassed by the unsexy outburst, but Hux kissed his ear with a smile.

"Seriously, though. I'm about to bust a nut just thinking about getting inside you."

"'Bust a nut'? That's even less sexy than my laugh." "I was trying to make you feel better about being unsexy." Ben lightly slapped Hux's thigh in mock offense as they both shared another laugh as Hux slipped another finger in. Ben groaned and rolled his hips.

"Feel good now?"

"No, I'm still waiting for you to deliver on that. It is pretty sexy though- something about you just- stretching me open for you- I don't know." Hux took it as a personal challenge to start concentrating on making this pleasurable too and not just focusing on prepping him. He started being more aggressive in his thrusting motions, massaging Ben's insides as insistently as he could. Ben started squirming suddenly. His breaths shortened and got more desperate. The ginger was about to ask if he'd succeeded in his goal when Ben cried out and dug his nails painfully into his thighs.

"That! God, more of that." Hux pulled one of Ben's legs open wider and worked his fingers faster in and out of his boyfriend. Even without a hand on his cock, Ben was getting completely worked up and turning into a moaning, shuddering mess. Ben rolled his head across Hux's shoulder and panted desperately into his neck.

"Brendol... please. Need to- wanna come. So you- you need to-"

"Fuck, babe. Sure." Hux pulled his fingers out of him, but Ben's hips just kept rolling, desperate to get more pleasure. Hux helped him move onto all fours on the bed, and was about to push his hips up against his, but hesitated.

"Is this ok? Did you want to face me?"

"No, it's alright. It would be so hot to have you mount me." Hux felt heat blossom across his face and almost choked on his saliva when he tried to say

"'Kay..." He draped himself over his boyfriend, and dragged his dick back and forth along the cleft of his ass as he kissed his back. Hux's breathing evened out a little, but he still groaned and pushed back against Hux's cock.

"Please, Babe. Wanna know so badly what it's like. Please." Hux dropped his head to Ben's shoulder blade with an aroused groan.

"God, no one should be allowed to beg so sweetly." He pulled off of him and reached for the tube of lube to coat his cock with it. When he tossed the lube away, pausing to stare at Ben, hair hanging in his face, head hung low, panting slightly

"Brendol, please." Snapping to attention, but still unable to tear his eyes away from Ben's face, he pushed the tip of his cock against the fluttering muscle and pushed lightly. Ben gasped and moaned but the head didn't go in. Hux let go of his dick to get a firm grip on Ben's hips with both hands and pulled his boyfriend back onto him, mesmerized by the sight of him opening up for him, and the pink flesh stretching delicately around first his cockhead and then the thickest part of his shaft.

"Ffffuck, Bennn-" The younger boy sat up on his knees to press his back against Hux's chest again, and Hux had to hastily tear his gaze away from when they were joined so they wouldn't bash skulls. He wrapped his arms around Ben's waist and chest and pushed the last little bit in. They both kneeled on the bed, panting and shuddering before The brunette started squirming again.

"C'mon, Bren. Need you to move- need you to do that thing you were doing with your fingers." Hux started thrusting in and out- just a little bit at first so there weren't any surprises and he wouldn't accidentally hurt him. Then he got bolder, and let his cock slip nearly all the way out before sliding back in. His mind was starting to slip away at the feeling of the tight heat squeezing down on him, but he was kept grounded by the realization that Ben, despite a few moans and whimpers, was staying rather quiet, obediently and somewhat mechanically rocking back against Hux.

"No? Not hitting that spot?"

"Um... no. Just- I mean, it still feels nice, but..." Hux tried pistoning his hips harder, but it only seemed to make him lose control more, while Ben only gasped loudly once and then went back to panting lightly. He pushed his shoulders down to the bed and tried a new angle. Suddenly, Ben was jerking under him, his limbs struggling to stay in place as his whole body convulsed and started trying to bear down on his cock harder. Hux's eyes rolled back and he only just barely held off from orgasm.

"Y-yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Ben- I'm about- almost- just-"

"'Kay-" Hux saw Ben's hand slide across the sheets to between his legs. Then he redoubled his efforts of hitting Ben's prostate as hard as he could, falling forward onto his back with the effort. Ben yelled out, his back arching.

"That- like that- more! Please!" Finally pleased with himself and grinning like a maniac, Hux fucked Ben with all he had left. He was just about to lose control and come when his boyfriend beat him to the punch and suddenly Ben's body was clamping down on his cock and his vision just completely disappeared as he moaned and came inside his boyfriend's pulsing hole. They lay gasping and shuddering for a while, just reveling in their sensations. Hux mumbled against Ben's hot skin

"...I'd move off, but I think my bones have turned to jelly." The reply came half-muffled by the sheets.

"I don't want you to move. You feel good like that."

"We should clean up."

"Or... we could not clean up." Hux laughed and Ben's back heaved under his face as Ben also chuckled.

"Okay." He reached over blindly and grabbed the sheet to maneuver it across his back so they wouldn't get cold in the middle of the night. He accidentally knocked the lube off the bed and it went clattering across the floor. Ben jumped a bit, but Hux kissed his spine to reassure him.

"Just the lube. Clutz McFumbleton strikes again." He pressed another open mouthed kiss to Ben's shoulder as it shook with more laughter.

"Good night, Clutz."

"Night, Dork."


End file.
